


Passion

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [87]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, No Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Harry and Sarah have an awkward conversation.[Prompt 87 – Passion]





	Passion

“Um... Sarah... about earlier...”

“It’s all right, Harry. You don’t need to keep going on about it.”

“I’m not going on... I just want you to understand.”

“I do understand. It just happens sometimes. We can try again later, or tomorrow, or whenever you want. It’s really not a big deal. You don’t need to worry.”

“I’m not _worrying_ , as such. It’s just...”

“What?”

“I know the science behind it and all of that, but... it’s just... well, it’s never happened to me before.”

“Come on, Harry. Have a hug and forget about it.”

“Thanks, old th-... Sarah.”

“It’s nothing.”


End file.
